2016 Pacific hurricane season/Layten's prediction
Season summary ImageSize = width:650 height:400 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2016 till:01/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2016 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/01/2016 till:15/01/2016 color:C2 text:Pali from:16/05/2016 till:21/05/2016 color:C1 text:Agatha from:25/05/2016 till:27/05/2016 color:TD text:Two-E from:03/06/2016 till:09/06/2016 color:C3 text:Blas from:17/06/2016 till:20/06/2016 color:TS text:Celia from:27/06/2016 till:29/06/2016 color:TD text:Five-E from:05/07/2016 till:15/07/2016 color:C5 text:Darby from:22/07/2016 till:29/07/2016 color:C4 text:Estelle from:31/07/2016 till:05/08/2016 color:TS text:Frank (SS) from:09/08/2016 till:14/08/2016 color:C4 text:Ulika from:18/08/2016 till:29/08/2016 color:C5 text:Howard from:24/08/2016 till:28/08/2016 color:TS text:Ivette from:29/08/2016 till:31/08/2016 color:TD text:Three-C from:05/09/2016 till:07/09/2016 color:TD text:Javier from:17/09/2016 till:27/09/2016 color:C5 text:Kay from:23/09/2016 till:25/09/2016 color:TD text:Four-C from:28/09/2016 till:02/10/2016 color:C1 text:Lester from:07/10/2016 till:11/10/2016 color:TS text:Madeline from:19/10/2016 till:23/10/2016 color:TS text:Walaka bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January from:01/02/2016 till:01/03/2016 text:February from:01/03/2016 till:01/04/2016 text:March from:01/04/2016 till:01/05/2016 text:April from:01/05/2016 till:01/06/2016 text:May from:01/06/2016 till:01/07/2016 text:June from:01/07/2016 till:01/08/2016 text:July from:01/08/2016 till:01/09/2016 text:August from:01/09/2016 till:01/10/2016 text:September from:01/10/2016 till:01/11/2016 text:October from:01/11/2016 till:01/12/2016 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Pali Hurricane Agatha Tropical Depression Two-E An area of low pressure developed over Nicaragua on May 23. Once it emerged into the Pacific, it began to organize, and was designated as Tropical Depression Two-E on May 25th. However, as the system moved first parallel to the coast, then approached land, unfavourable conditions led to the storm dissipating over the mainland of Mexico, instead of developing into a tropical storm as forecast. No known deaths or damages occurred as a result of this storm, though heavy flood producing rain did lead to 3 people being seriously injured when a river overflowed its banks during the depressions landfall. Total damages totaled to $3 million in post storm damage assessments. Hurricane Blas Tropical Storm Celia Tropical Depression Five-E An area of disturbed weather developed in the Eastern Pacific ocean during June 24th, and began to move northwestwards, gaining organization as it did so, until Tropical Depression Five-E developed on June 27th, which continued to the northwest. The NHC noted the possibility of the storm making it to major hurricane strength, yet the forecast turned out to be a bust, as the storm was forecasted to turn westwards into a more favourable environment, which I failed to do, dissipating instead on June 30th as the continued hostile conditions ripped the circulation of the storm apart. The remnants of Tropical Depression Five-E persisted for 2 days before dissipating completely by July 2nd as it interacted with a fromtal system. No deaths or damage occurred as a result of the tropical depression during its lifecycle. Tropical Storm Darby Hurricane Estelle Subtropical Storm Frank Hurricane Ulika A tropical disturbance formed in the Central Pacific on August 7th, and it quickly organized into Tropical Depression Two-C on August 9th, on a westward track. Once it became a hurricane, and it suddenly turned to the southwest, rapidly deepening as it did so, becoming a category 3 as it moved back to the west again. From here, Ulika again changed direction, this time towards the due northwest, as it gained category 4 intensity as it headed towards the International Dateline, crossing over on August 23rd, becoming a category 5 super typhoon in the following days. Whilst east of the Dateline, Ulika never caused any deaths or damages. Hurricane Howard Tropical Storm Ivette Tropical Depression Three-C A tropical wave developed in the Central Pacific Ocean on August 27th, and as it moved quickly westwards, it gained in organization, until the CPHC began issuing advisories on Tropical Depression Three-C on August 29th as the system was moving the the northwest. On the evening of August 30th, Three-C moved to the west, and entered an area of increased shear, along with drier air and consequently dissipated as a result on the following evening. The remnant low of Three-C persisted for 18 more hours, until the low eventually dissipated as it headed for the International Dateline the following day, Setember 1st. No deaths or damage is known to have been caused by Tropical Depression Three-C, although a ship was drawn 155 miles off course, and lost radio contact with Hawaii for 3 days following the storm due to damages caused by the storm tot eh ships systems. Tropical Storm Javier Hurricane Kay An area of low pressure developed in the Caribbean Sea on September 15th, and it moved out into the Pacific before gaining in organization. On September 17th, the NHC reported that Tropical Depression Twelve-E had developed to the south of Mexico, which began to move to the west-northwest, becoming a tropical storm and being named Kay at 0000 UTC on the 18th. Beginning at 1800 UTC, Kay began an extreme deepening phase, and within the next 24 hours, the system had gone from 60 mph to 200 mph, breaking Hurricane Patricia's record the year before, and beginning to head for the Hawaiian Islands as well as being able to maintain category 5 strength for a record 5.75 days, also breaking Typhoon Nancy's record of 5.5 days back in 1961. On September 26th, Kay made landfall on two of the Hawaiian Islands with winds of 175mph and 165 mph, respectably, before rapidly weakening as it moved way from the Hawaiian Islands and gaining latitude, of which the process was complete by 1800 the following night. From here, Kay slowly weakened during its extratropical phase, dissipating 2 days later far to the north of the ravaged islands. 115 people died during Hurricane Kay, and $5.7 billion was done in damages, as well as leaving 2 bodies missing, presumably washed out to see during the extreme storm surge from the hurricane. Subtropical Depression Four-C A tropical disturbance formed in the Central Pacific Ocean on September 22nd, and rapidly organized to become Subtropical Depression Four-C the following morning, on a northwest trajectory in the process, making landfall on several Hawaiian Islands overnight, causing minor flooding in several cases. After passing through the islands, the subtropical depression moved first to the northwest, then to the north-northwest, and the system degenerated into a trough of low pressure later on September 25th. The remnants of Four-C persisted until 18 hours ;later, before finally dissipating as they neared the International Dateline. No deaths are known to have occurred as a result of the storm, although damages are thought to have been around $500,000 as a result of the storm as it passed through the islands. Hurricane Lester Tropical Storm Madeline Tropical Storm Walaka A non-tropical low formed in the Central Pacific Ocean on October 17th, which quickly gained tropical characteristics, being designated as Tropical Depression Five-C on the morning of October 19th. The storm intensified after a burst of very deep convection on the morning of October 20th, receiving the name Walaka as a result. Tropical Storm Walaka continued to move on a northwestwards track, and eventually crossed the International Dateline with 50 mph winds on the evening of October 23rd, entering the Western Pacific, where it subsequently intensified into a category 1 typhoon. During its time in the Central Pacific, Walaka never caused any deaths or damages whilst East of the dateline. Storm names East Pacific Central Pacific Season effects Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Tropical depression Category:Subtropical depression Category:Tropical storm Category:Subtropical storm Category:Category 4 pacific hurricanes Category:Category 5 pacific hurricanes Category:Major hurricane Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:La Nina Year Category:Storms that made landfall Category:Storms that never made landfall Category:Deadly storms Category:Deadly seasons Category:Destructive storms Category:Destructive seasons Category:Costly storms Category:Costly Seasons Category:2016 Pacific Hurricane Season Category:Hurricane Layten Category:Layten's pages